Boy Who Taught, Girl Who Learned
by Red Feathered Pen
Summary: Hermione is in her 7th year and a new Defense professor comes to Hogwarts. But what happens when he ends up being the Boy Who Lived? AU
1. The First Day

This story is going to be about 7-10 chapters and it's just a little something to do for fun. It's been a long while since I've had an urge to write, so let me know anything that can be done to make it better.

This story is incredibly AU. Basically, Harry is 4 years older than everyone else, who is in their 7th year. Harry saved the world, but did so with the help of his only really good friend, one Nymphadora Tonks. I know I'm messing with the ages, but all you need to know is that Harry and Tonks are the same age, and everyone else is a 7th year.

Also, Hermione is in Ravenclaw and I made Luna the same age as everyone else. Regardless of the fact that she's jailbait as shit.

This story could be good, or it could suck. I ask you all just be honest and I'll do the best I can.

RFP

* * *

The war had been over for 4 years. On that day, she had only been 13 years of age, with only three years of magical education. But she, like many who were too young to fight, to defend, wished they had the capacity to have done so.

This was the reason why Defense Against the Dark Arts swiftly became the most sought after class. While the curse of the position still remained, each new professors since the war had taught them more than even Professors Moody or Lupin ever had. NEWT-level Defense, commonly referred to as Advanced Defense, or AD, helped train future healers to protect, and future Aurors to defend.

In a magical world where war had torn it apart twice in two decades by the same man, a stronger and more confident generation built on the grounds of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

It is here our story begins.

* * *

"Luna, I refuse to wait any longer! You are going to make us late for AD!" The wispy blonde girl finished putting in her radish earrings and bounced down the stairs with an enthusiasm that was reserved for first years, not seventh.

"No need to shout, Hermione. The class is only a floor above us." Luna slung her bag around her back and dashed out of the portrait hole.

Hermione Granger simply shook her head. 'That girl will be the death of me,' she mused, before remembering the time and taking off at a dash.

When she arrived in the classroom, Hermione realized that she approved greatly of its layout. Several large wooden tables were in the middle of the room, with great expanses of bookshelves framing the walls. Scattered haphazardly were various Dark Detectors, many of which were recognizable from Moody's curriculum. However, what caught her eye and most of the class's was a small set of steps that led to a raised platform. It was unmistakably a dueling area.

"Any of you know who the professor is?" Hermione heard the curious whisper of Neville Longbottom. She thought fondly of how the Gryffindor boy had become so much more confident and skilled throughout the years. He was no longer a stuttering boy with no self worth.

"I'll say it had better be someone good. This class is supposed to the crown jewel of Hogwarts," drawled Draco Malfoy. He was a distasteful boy, though not as much as he used to be. He no longer harbored any of the outright hostility his father had bred into him. She did not know what else to make of him, however.

"Who gives a damn if he's good? I just hope he makes me stronger." Hermione rolled her eyes and didn't even need to look for who the boy was. Ron Weasley was the definition of inferiority complex. Too young to help in the war, he had to listen to stories of how his brothers saved countless lives. They had already been prefects, Quidditch champions, entrepreneurs, Head Boys, or curse breakers. Now being war heroes made Ron feel as if the shadow that they cast was even larger than before.

Luna had brought up an interesting point one night several years ago. Ron Weasley, self-proclaimed king of Gryffindor, had the same reckless ambition and desire for power as the former Lord Voldemort. She had laughed it off, Ron was not evil. But nonetheless, there _were_ similarities...

The door to the class opened with a bang, ending all conversation and breaking a certain Ravenclaw of her musings. A man in a tailored dress shirt and jeans walked in, moving with such speed that all they could see was a nest of untidy black hair.

Hermione watched the man move. He moved with confidence and purpose, nothing out of place or unnecessary, and yet somehow he made it look natural. It was as if he was strong and determined, but it was just the way he naturally held himself.

She also noticed he was above average height, meaning he probably would tower over her 5 foot 5 frame. He was also in very good shape, judging by the firm but not cumbersome muscle his body had. Hermione stared at the other girls, who had been thinking the same thing, if only a little more devious.

Then he placed a book on his desk, and turned around. Deep green eyes, a strong and handsome face, and a beautiful smile full of white teeth. 'Not that fake white like Lockhart had either. Oh yeah, he'll be a heartbreaker,' she thought with a knowing smile.

"Good afternoon class, I'd introduce myself but let's see if anyone knows who I am already." Hermione looked at his face. She could recognize him; she had seen him a million times before. He was in newspapers, magazines, everywhere for the last four years. But why was his name not coming to her?

'Think Granger, think!' She wanted to impress this new professor greatly and this was the perfect way. She looked around the room and to her relief she saw no other hands up. The observant Ravenclaw in her picked up the looks of confusion and frustration on everyone's faces.

'How can nobody know this and why is everyone confused?' Then it clicked. She pulled her wand out so fast that only the professor could tell. "_Finite Incantatem_!"

The professor's eyes scanned the class manifest. "Nicely done, Ms. Granger. Care to explain to everyone what happened?"

She straightened up. "You placed a Confundus Charm on the class the moment you walked in the door. Everyone looked frustrated, as if they knew the answer but could not remember it, a telltale sign of the charm."

"And what information did I attempt to conceal from all of you, Ms. Granger," he said with a grinning smile. She loved the playful but challenging look in his eyes. This professor would truly make her work. She almost shuddered at the thought of how much she could learn.

"That you are Harry Potter." The entire class gasped.

Harry looked at her and nodded. "Nicely done, twenty points to Ravenclaw."

Before the class could explode into questions, he raised a hand to silence them. "Now is the time for you to listen, not to speak. Yes, I am Harry Potter. You know who I am, and we are not going to go into my past. There is nothing relevant to this class. If you feel compelled to ask me something, my office is always open."

Hermione noticed the dreamy looks on all of the girls. Well, Luna shouldn't count because she always had a dreamy expression on her face. 'Girls,' she growled inside her mind.

"Welcome to NEWT-level Defense Against the Dark Arts, also known as Advanced Defense or AD. You will learn how to fight, defend, detect, and think. By the end of this class, any one of you would be well on your way to being an Auror. But more than likely, you will only ever use this information to protect yourselves and your family. Now, Mr. Weasley, would you care to tell us what you know?"

Ron grinned confidently. "Absolutely, sir."

Harry smiled back. "Excellent. Tell me the most dangerous curse or spell you know of, and also the most dangerous one you could cast reliably."

He puffed himself up a little. "_Avada Kedavra,_ on both counts, sir." A few gasps went out from around him. Harry, however, did not seem to mind.

"You are wrong about it being the most dangerous spell. Yes, it causes death, but so can many other spells. An overpowered Stunner, _Sectumsempra, _the Reductor Curse, these are just a few that can kill. It is a matter of personal opinion, but the most dangerous spell is the Imperius Curse."

"Being controlled in not worse than death," came Ron's offended reply. He was on his feet and gripping his wand tightly below the table. So much so that his knuckles were white.

Their professor was not smiling this time. "Tell me, would you rather die, or be forced to watch from your own eyes as you do horrible things that you could not prevent? You could be forced to kill, torture, or rape, and you would see it all through your own eyes without any control to stop it. But it was a good answer Mr. Weasley, anyone else in this room would have said the same thing." This seemed to placate the redhead.

"Now, before questions, I want you all to know what you're getting into. In this class, you will get injured, I promise. Do not wear anything you would regret losing. There will be many classes where I will teach you, and there will also be practical lessons. You will learn to duel with decent skill, but you will do so in your own style. I am here not to turn you into a replaceable, uniform soldier. I am here to take your talents and allow them to flourish. Ok, question time."

A grin came to his lips as hands rocketed to the sky. This would take a while.

* * *

When the class had asked everything from what spells they would learn to if he had a girlfriend, Harry felt they were ready. Unfortunately, there was not much time left in the class, about enough time for 3 duels.

"Who wants to be a volunteer," he said, clapping his hands together. A few hands rose. He laughed. "Ok, now who wants to still volunteer knowing they have to duel me?" A significant number of hands lowered.

In fact, the only two hands remaining were Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger.

"Ladies first, Ms. Granger." She stood up and followed him up to the dueling platform. "I want you all to pay attention. Watch our form, our movements, and our spells. I've set up precautions so no stray spells will leave this area."

"Professor, what spells am I authorized to use," Hermione asked. She had an arsenal of potential spells inside her mind, and though few had been used by her, she knew how to do them all.

"You may use any spells or curses, save for the Killing Curse. You may also not attempt a fatal blow through another curse or spell. Other than that, anything is legal."

Hermione protested. "That's incredibly dangerous! You could seriously get hurt!" She blushed a little when she realized she had chastised a teacher.

Harry looked down and began unbuttoning his shirt. "I'm flattered you are so concerned about my well being, but if I can handle Voldemort I do believe I can handle a seventh year student, no offense to you."

She watched with a little more interest that she should have when his dress shirt came off, exposing a tight white undershirt beneath it. She had to admit the fit musculature he had was impressive.

"I usually wait for the second date to try to get a lady to take her clothes off, but for the sake of your school uniform I would recommend you losing the robe and sweater." When their eyes met, he winked and Hermione could feel the blush on her face.

There were a couple sniggers from the crowd. She did see the sense in his advice, and tossed aside her robe.

"Sorry professor, but I also wait for the second date to take my clothes off." If he was going to push her, she would push him back.

"I would expect nothing less of Hogwarts's finest witch." He bowed deeply to her and his student followed suit. "As I said before, ladies first."

'The man is grinning at me! Oh the arrogance of him.' "_Expelliarmus!"_

Harry threw his wand up and formed a silent shield. 'Ten percent Potter. No need to dress down the Head Girl.' The spell bounced off the shield and he lazily sent back a stunner.

To his surprise, the girl began to move around. She ducked the spell with ease, sending back a flurry of simple spells and jinxes.

"Swatzsky's Defense, nicely done Ms. Granger. You see class, _Expluso,_ there are several dozen dueling stances or defenses. This one, _Protego, _used by my partner, emphasizes dodging and moving. It is best used by someone with great flexibility and balance."

"You," Hermione said with a determined glare, "are just standing there like a statue. If you were anyone else you'd be dead! _Furnunculus! Defodio!_"

Harry side-stepped the Gouging Curse with ease. "I'm not here to win, only to teach. You are doing marvelously, however."

"Don't patronize me, Potter. _Stupefy! Impedimenta!" _ Harry moved out of the way of the stunner, but Hermione had sent the second spell at the spot he would move to in order to dodge.

He put his shoulder into the spell, letting it paralyze his left arm. "Nice! Keep it up, Ms. Granger!"

Spurred on by his words, the flurry of spells between the two began to pick up. The duel became less and less about teaching and more of a competition. Flashes of light and the cracks of spells echoed every second.

Finally, Harry decided to end it. He stepped around one spell while pointing his wand to his left arm. "_Finite,"_ he mumbled, and feeling came back to his arm. He spun and dropped to his knees to dodge a Cutting Curse.

"_Aguamenti!" _Hermione threw her wand up to form a shield but Harry used his off hand to use a bit of wandless magic. Her wand sailed out of her and into his.

"AAAAH," she yelled as a large blast of water soaked her from head to toe. To make matters worse, the magical bell rang.

"That's all for today! I'll see you all Wednesday. For homework, simply prepare to duel next class." He turned towards Hermione. "Ms. Granger, if you'll meet me in my office please."

As he walked away, he grabbed his shirt and flicked his wand, causing the soaking girl to go dry in an instant. She grabbed her bag and skulked up to his office.

"Yes," she all but growled. He waved a hand at a chair and she sat. She noticed his shirt had returned.

"Would you like a butterbeer," Harry asked politely.

"First you tell me to strip and then you're trying to get me drunk," she glared. The man sighed.

"That's why I told you to come up here. I may have gotten a little carried away in class, and I'd like to talk about it." He placed her wand and a muggle beer in front of her.

"I said-"

"You said no to a butterbeer, I thought maybe you'd like a taste of home. I'll be the first to admit muggle beer is a great deal better."

She let her resolve waver and with a flick of her wand, the cap popped off. She took a large swig of the cool beer. Hermione admitted to herself it did taste like home.

"Allow me to apologize to you. From the minute you broke my Confundus, I treated you less like a student and more like an equal." She quirked an eyebrow. "Wait, that came out wrong. What I meant was that I'm supposed to teach and all of that bloody business, but I put a lot of power into that charm. When you broke it, I guess I saw you less as a student who I need to teach, and more like an equal who I need to help get better."

"That makes some sense. But usually a new teacher doesn't flirt with his students, sir."

He laughed and took a drink from his beer. "I'm sorry to disappoint, but you're confusing ribbing you with flirting, Ms. Granger. I was having a bit of fun."

Hermione blushed, and somewhere deep down she felt a twinge of disappointment. "If you just called me here to apologize, it's alright. I'll manage."

"I actually called you here for a completely different reason."

"And that would be?"

He sighed and took another drink. "Where to begin? This class is 17 and in some cases will be 18 by the time I'm done teaching. Hell, I used to see all of you in the halls before I graduated. And I must say I'm glad to see you step out from the guise of a mousy bookworm, if you don't mind the compliment."

She didn't. Hermione recalled the new uniform and clothes she had bought, clothes that were fashionable and accentuated her body. She stopped hiding under baggy clothes. Her bushy hair had been tamed by magical shampoo and conditioner. In a little over 2 months in her fifth year, she had gone from bookworm to well…hottie.

"Thank you, sir."

"My pleasure. Now, try to see my position. I'm supposed to mentor over one thousand students, many of whom are not much younger than myself. The staff, while there is nothing wrong with them, is hard to relate to when you are young. This is where you come in."

"Me, sir? I'm not sure I understand."

"I'm looking for a friend; someone to talk to, hang out in my office, talk magic and muggle, that kind of thing. I was taking the mickey out on you earlier and you were giving it right back. So was hoping you wouldn't mind spending a little time here and there with your lonely excuse of a professor."

She felt a bit taken back. He was a nice guy and if he was in her year, she was certain that they would have become friends. But this was a professor, and it felt a little weird. She would need to discuss this with Luna.

"Would it be alright if I thought about it?" She could see a flicker of hurt in his eyes before it disappeared.

"Absolutely. As it stands, I'm still looking forward to challenging you. Something tells me that, given your intelligence, you've never had a class that really made you work." A small gleam could be seen in his eyes.

Then she did something completely out of the ordinary. She finished the rest of her beer and leaned over the desk. "I'm looking forward to seeing how much you can _challenge_ me, Professor."

She almost giggled at the dumbstruck expression on his face, cause from the sound of her husky voice. Hermione grabbed her bag and left the room with an almost unnoticeable sway to her hips.

After she left, Harry had but one thought. 'Let's see how good she can become.'

* * *

Here's some info on my characters:

Harry Potter: most skilled duelist in world, mass amounts of defense/dark arts/spell/fighting knowledge. He knows how to fight and defend, and is determined to make his students the best he can. He's a one-man crusade against the apathy that gripped the wizarding world. He still prefers certain muggle things, such as technology, clothing, and food. Feels rather alone, values friends and friendship a great deal.

Hermione Granger: 7th year Ravenclaw. She is much the same as the books, except more confident. She is not afraid to stand up for what is right. In school she has never truly had anything that she could not understand within the class or a day. She is dying for a chance to test her brilliance as a way to prove herself and feel accomplished. Had a makeover, is rather attractive.

Ron Weasley: 7th year Gryffindor. Having never known Harry Potter, he grew up in the shadow of all of his brothers. Bill is a curse breaker/prefect/head boy, Charlie works with dragons and was a famed seeker for Gryffindor, Percy works for the ministy similar to the books and was a prefect and head boy. All this makes Ron have a world class inferiority complex and he will do a great deal to get stronger and outshine his brothers. He isn't evil, just looking for acceptance and notoriety.

Neville Longbottom: 7th year Gryffindor. Doesn't have a problem standing up to himself.

Draco Malfoy: 7th year Slytherin. Not so much of a pureblood propaganda spewing dochebag. Still thinks he's better cause he's rich, but he's tolerable.

Luna Lovegood: 7th year Ravenclaw. Same as in the books.

Nymphadora Tonks: Age 21, Auror. Not nearly as clumsy, and Harry's best friend. They both miss each other a lot. Spends most of her time looking like a cute as hell scene girl.


	2. The Mysterious Mr Potter

So, here's chapter 2. I probably won't have the next one up until Saturday or Monday. Work can be a bitch like that. Anyway, thank you all for the reviews! Just a couple of things:

1. I addressed that Luna would be a 7th year, please don't give me crap about her being in the wrong year.

2. You will see that Harry has a way of rubbing people the wrong way, but nobody in my story is going to be evil or anything. They're mostly all still kids, so they will act irrationally from time to time.

3. The way I see Harry and Hermione as interacting is much like how me and an ex-girlfriend did before we got together. Progressively things will become a little heavier, they'll get a little closer, and all the tension will build up as the story moves on.

4. There's going to be no Tonks action in this, or _that_ kind of action. The pairing is kinda fun, so maybe I'll give it a crack sometime.

RFP

* * *

"Hermione, are you sure that was smart?" Luna looked up from the latest copy of the Quibbler. Her tone sounded just as airy and nonchalant as always, but the pointed stare she was giving her friend told otherwise.

"What are you getting at? All I did was say that I would consider it. He's a professor, he should be trying to form ties with the other professors, not as much with students."

Luna put the magazine down. "Oh come off it, will you? He might be a professor, but everyone else in this castle is fifteen to twenty years older than him, at least! I don't blame him for trying to relate to students who are only a few years younger."

"Maybe you're right, perhaps I should have given him the benefit of the doubt. I will think about it, and that's it." Hermione prepared to nestle up with her book again for a quiet night of reading.

The blonde girl walked over and took the book from her. "Now," she said quietly, "about this business of flirting with our new AD professor."

The next day, it seemed like Harry Potter had hit it off with every class he met. The couple of times she saw him, students were surrounding him. She noticed he was quickly becoming a blend of the old wise storyteller and a young man they could talk to with ease. Perhaps it was his celebrity, or perhaps it was because he really was so likable.

'He is rather kind and seems trustworthy. Being cute helps too.' It never really registered what she had thought, for at that moment said professor walked up to her.

"Done class already, that's a surprise. Dumbledore told me you had a very challenging schedule." A knowing smile crossed his lips. "You couldn't possibly be, dare I say it, skipping a class." She noticed he said the word skipping as if it were taboo.

"I have never intentionally skipped a class, sir. It just so happens that I completed the assignments given to my class for Charms." Her hands were on her hips, proudly.

"Ah, Charms, I remember it fondly. Back in my day, the NEWT class was rough, perhaps they lessened the course load?" His eyes twinkled with amusement, something he could also see in the young woman's as well.

"Or maybe you simply have no talent at it, sir." Her overly sweet voice almost caused him to crack up.

"I'll give you that one, Ms. Granger. Perhaps if there is time tomorrow, you would enjoy a rematch?" 'Hook, line, sinker.'

"So long as I don't end up dripping wet again," she glared.

Harry laughed very hard. "Don't blame me for your physical reactions in my presence. See you in class." And he walked away, leaving a very embarrassed and annoyed Head Girl.

By the time AD came the next day, Hermione had a new mantra imbedded into her skull ever since the last meeting with Professor Potter. 'I will not kill my professor. I will not kill my professor. I will not kill my professor.'

On cue, he emerged from his office in a pair of fleece track pants and a sleeved t-shirt. "Judging by the lack of valuables on all of you, you took my warning seriously. Here's how this is going to work. No attempts at fatal blows. You will each get up to five minutes to score as well as possible. You can earn a Poor, Acceptable, or Exceeds Expectations. None of you, not even Ms. Granger, can get an Outstanding at this point." The class looked at Hermione, who folded her arms.

"If I decide you cannot go any higher in grade, I will cease the duel. If you choose not to stop, I will make you stop." He gave Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, and Ron Weasley lingering looks. "We begin with the Hufflepuffs. Ms. Abbot, if you would be so kind."

The thin, blonde girl followed Harry up to the platform. "Ah, before we begin, I want you all to tell me what profession you wish to go into. If it is Auror or Healer, I will grade you accordingly, otherwise you I grade you on both offense and defense. Ms. Abbot?"

"H-healer," she muttered.

He gave her a warm smile. "Don't be nervous, Hufflepuff is full of determined students, I have nothing but faith in you." He bowed and she did the same. "And now, we begin."

Two minutes later, a very shaken Hannah Abbot received an Acceptable. Ernie MacMillan, Susan Bones, and Justin Finch-Fletchley pulled the same grade.

"Mr. Malfoy, shall we?" Draco's face took a determined, menacing tone and he strutted up to the dueling area. "I take it you want to be an Auror."

'Ironic, considering his father was a murderer and rapist Death Eater,' he thought. Harry went to bow, but as he did so, Draco fired a curse.

"_Protego,_" he said with no effort. The spell bounced harmlessly away. "5 points from Slytherin. Let's try this again, it's very simple. Step one, _bow._" His stern green eyes locked with Malfoy's blues as the both bowed.

"That wasn't hard. Step two, duel."

"_Serpensortia! Geminio!"_ Two large cobras popped of from the Slytherin's wand. Harry had to give him credit, both were attacking at opposite angles.

'He already gets an Acceptable.' "_Go the fuck away."_ Parseltongue rolled past his lips, causing the two snakes to stop the attack and banish themselves.

Draco fired a number of Cutting Curses at Harry, forcing him to dodge a great deal and even block a few.

'He's not even fucking trying to fight me! He thinks I'm just a child, I'll show him!' "_Stupefy! Reducto! Incancerous!"_

Harry stepped around the Stunner and blocked the Reductor. He, however, was not prepared for the ropes that sprung out of nowhere. 'Ah fuck, I tore those apart when Voldemort tried. Come on Potter!'

Draco looked down at his professor in victory. But much to his irritation, he just sat there, bound by ropes, as if nothing was wrong.

"Well played, Mr. Malfoy, Exceeds Expectations without any doubt. You may have a seat." Draco simply fumed.

"You think you're so bloody special! Consider this payback for my father!" Draco raised his wand, but at that moment was blown back by two Stunners.

The ropes on his body magically cut themselves and Harry stood up, brushing himself off. He looked at Malfoy, unconscious. "You see, this is why I say you _will_ get hurt in here. Every last one of you with an ego needs to understand that I have more knowledge and power than many of you ever will have. It's the fucking curse of having a homicidal maniac coming after you for most of your life."

Hermione secretly tried to put her wand away, but the motion was not missed by her teacher. "I appreciate your help, Ms. Granger. Had I been anyone else, I probably would have needed your aid. 5 points for you, however."

"What about Draco," cried Pansy Parkinson. "He needs the medical wing!"

Harry nodded. "Yep, so go take him. I'll give you an Acceptable." He used wandless magic to make the Malfoy boy float. "Just steer him there."

When Pansy had left with the floating Malfoy, and the collective of Gryffindors had ceased laughing, class continued. "Now what did we learn, class?" He cut them all off before they could answer. "We learned that this guy," he pointed to himself, "knows wandless magic and defeated the most feared and powerful Dark Wizard ever. Do not agitate said professor with cheap shots.'

The rest of the class went quietly. Hermione was pleasantly surprised to see that the Weasley dolt was the complete opposite, and actually a rather talented duelist. He could do things with fire spells that only she and Professor Potter could probably do, possibly Flitwick.

Hermione had been looking forward to a potential rematch with him, but time had ran too long and class had ended before she could try to best him again. The class scurried to leave over the loud voice of the professor.

"I want you all to read chapter 1 of _High Magicks of the World: Defense._ If any of you cannot describe to me at least 2 vile poisons, their antidotes, how they are commonly administered, and the definition of a vile poison, you will be given a two foot essay to write on them!"

When the class had departed, Harry sprinted up to his office. There, a rather impressive and regal brown owl was perched next to Hedwig.

"Hello Artemis, Hedwig, how are my two favorite owls?" Both hooted happily, and Hedwig gave her master an affectionate nip. "Artemis, since you're here, let's see what Tonks wants."

Artemis held out a leg, with a message attached to it. Harry took it off of the bird and began to read it.

_Wotcher, Harry,_

_How's being the sexiest teacher at Hogwart's going? Some of the guys in the department have daughters or nieces who go there, and let's just say their wives have heard all about the "dreamy new professor" from their children. You managed to make it your whole life without jail time, can we keep it that way?_

_Anyway, I know you're feeling alone, even if you insist on trying to hide it. I'm the only friend you have, without me you must be feeling a bit upset. Try to play nice and make some friends, and you can write and tell mummy all about it!_

_Love,_

_Tonks_

_P.S. I was thinking that I have off two Fridays from now, so maybe I'll visit you then? Who knows, maybe the midgets wanna meet a real Auror._

Harry went from amused annoyance, to somber, to happy all throughout the course of the letter. Must she embarrass him at every opportunity? He scrawled out a positive reply however, since he thought it would be good to see her.

Knock. Artemis flew out the window just as the door began to open. It was Hermione Granger. Somewhere in Harry's head, he would have killed to be a seventh year student. The girl was attractive, any man (even Dumbledore), would be able to admit that.

'And the blessing about that is that she'll only get more attractive over the next few years. Thank God that Hogwarts ends at 17. We'd have half the female population pregnant otherwise.'

"Professor, might I have a moment of your time, sir." Hermione knew that if she looked half as nervous as she felt, Harry would no doubt be amused. 'That's Professor Potter, not Harry,' she scolded herself.

"Please drop the formalities, it's bad enough you all have to call me 'professor' or 'sir', makes me feel bloody ancient." He grabbed himself a beer and popped it open, downing a sizeable amount in several gulps. "God, I'll tell you there really is nothing better than a beer after a long day at work."

She looked longingly at the beer. "I wouldn't know, I'm not 18 and I have never had a job."

Harry reached behind him and pulled out another beer, handing it to her. "The beauty of the wizarding world is that being 17 makes everything legal. Or well, everything fun at least."

"Such as," Hermione asked. She admitted to herself that she could get used to the idea of a beer after every class, as she took a sip of her own beer.

Harry held up three fingers. "Smokes, booze, and women. Though I guess in your case it would be men, though I have been wrong before,' he trailed off nonchalantly.

Hermione coughed on her beer. "Excuse me? Is that any sort of language to be addressing a student with?"

"Probably not. But I'm not an average teacher, and you are still dancing around the real question, Ms. Granger." Another swig and smile from the young professor.

"You are correct about not being average. At least you are getting what you want, being part teacher part best friend to the student population. And for your information, sir, it is in fact men." She stared at him.

"So tell me, what charms were you working on when our paths so amusingly crossed the other day?"

A faint blush rose to her cheeks at the memory. "Magical disruption charms, advanced work for even a NEWT class." He nodded in agreement, to Hermione's triumph.

"Perhaps this will interest you then. Come around to the other side of the desk." Hermione did so and noticed that next to it was a muggle mini fridge. He opened it and she could see it was packed with various muggle drinks.

"Oh…is that…Coke?" She bit her lip, and eyed up the glass bottle of soda with a look of desire. It had been years since she had last had one. Dentist parents didn't exactly allow soft drinks, and the wizarding world was ignorant of nonmagical inventions.

Harry felt himself shift a little at the look on her face. It was lucky she was eying up the soda and not him. "I thought you'd be more impressed about how I made a purely muggle invention work inside Hogwarts with no electricity."

Her curly brown head snapped up. "I'm so sorry! It is brilliant, fantastic really. I just, it has been years since I last had a Coke. My parents are dentists so we never had soda around, but I used to sneak a Coke here and there." She hung her head a little sadly. "But I've missed that part of my childhood since coming here."

"Tell you what, here," he grabbed a Coke and handed it to her, "trade you this Coke for the rest of your beer."

She nodded profusely, making a smile cross her professor's face. Hermione slid the beer to Harry. He began to drink, but had to stop the moment his student took a sip of her drink.

Hermione had her head thrown back magnificently, exposing her neck and collar to the cool air. He watched her swallow gulp after gulp, and to his horror, he felt his body react to the little moans she gave out.

'This is a student for fuck's sake! Get your head together Potter.' She lowered the bottle, and all he could stare at were the swollen lips of his student. Lips that looked like they had just been kissed. Lips that could be kissed by him.

"Thank you, thank you. Oh that was positively one of the best experiences of my life. It is like my mother used to tell me, 'time makes all passions grow.'" She saw him merely nod. Hermione noticed that he looked a little uncomfortable. Was it her?

"Is something the matter, sir?"

"N-no, it's nothing like that. But uh…what was it that you wanted to see me about?" What was he doing? He should be telling her to leave. 'No, I can control this. I'm not some hormone-driven boy.'

She looked down and started playing with her fingers. "Well, I was thinking about what you said earlier, about being friends, you know? And I guess if you want to, we can be friends."

He could only nod. "Could you excuse me, I'm sorry but I've got a lot of grading and things to do. I'll see you in a couple days." Hermione looked a bit sad, but covered it quickly.

"Sounds good. See you in class, sir." As she walked out, she could feel his eyes on her. Hermione felt a small twinge of arousal, and made sure to show off how short her skirt was. Sure, she had been a flirt to some of the guys in her house, but this was something new entirely.

And as much as she didn't want to admit it, it excited her. This game they were playing, the little teases and such, it was dangerous. It could destroy both of them. But there was something about her extremely hot teacher that made her not care.

That night they both went to bed with a lot on their minds. It had been less than a week, and even in that small amount of time, they could both feel something drawing them towards the other.

'The question is,' they both thought before falling asleep, 'not _if_ something will happen, but _when._' And that thought, that final lingering thought, excited but terrified the both of them.

* * *

CHAPTER 2: complete. Tell me what you all thought. I pray I'm not ruining the story already. Til then, later!


	3. Autumn's Growth

So I lied. Lied rather badly. I wanted to make this a good little normal fic with no violence or any of that stuff. However, my friend thought that a little conflict would be a good thing. And because of that, I'm rolling with it. I'll be honest, I hate this chapter. I worked incredibly hard on it, but I still loathe the whole upcoming scenes.

Also, its going to be a bit of a timeskip. More or less through all of September. Basically in that time, they keep meeting and talking and all that. They grow to be friends.

Lemme know how bad I fucked up.

RFP

* * *

The next month flew by for Hermione and the rest of the students. Classes had picked up momentum, reaching that time where classes became more practical and less about theory. Classes focused on casting only would be starting up within several more months. As Umbridge failed to notice, theory could only take one so far, application was needed for spell mastery.

To Harry's great disappointment, Tonks had been put on more and more rotations as rogue wizard incidents began to rise. Her metamorphmagus skills were both a blessing and a curse, he thought, since she would never have so much work if her stealth skills weren't unparalleled.

The beginning of November saw a change in his students that Harry could not help but be proud of. Those practicing offensive skills were becoming more proficient at a faster pace, and some of the aspiring Healers were showing great leaps in protection and magical control.

He remembered fondly about how Ms. Granger had been able to defend a Stunner from him at a little over half power. Of course, the effort of maintaining the shield had weakened her considerably. But regardless, her progress was leaps and bounds above what he had expected, even from her.

Harry could also clearly see the stares she was giving him. Several times he could tell she was staring at his lips and not listening to his words. Other times it was the look in her eyes, which he could only describe as smoldering. He figured it couldn't be on purpose, but it was hard not to notice how the school's studious Head Girl had become fidgety in her AD class.

Hermione had similar memories of her professor. She could see the slightly hungry look in his eyes when she licked her lips or casually presented her neck to him. He would also take more time at her desk when checking on students. Once or twice, he had softly spoken a compliment about her work ethic and it took all her willpower not to shiver from the hot breath on her ear and neck.

The after class meetings, though, were the moments she savored the most. The roots of attraction to him where beginning to firmly root themselves, and while not positive, she had a good suspicion of his thoughts as well.

However, today was her off day from AD, and she found herself walking along the deserted upper floor. There were only a few students in NEWT Ancient Runes, consistently making her walk back to the common room a lonely one.

But today, there was been someone waiting for her around the corner. A certain boy with red hair, she noticed.

'Why couldn't it be black hair and green eyes,' she sighed to herself. Before another daydream about Professor Potter could begin, Ron Weasley had stopped her.

"How's it going, Hermione?" To her amusement, Ron was attempting to pull off the casual confident style of their professor.

"I'm perfectly alright, Ronald. The rest of my day involves the library and the common room. Now if you don't mind, you're keeping me." She began to walk off, with Ron keeping up pace, much to her displeasure.

"No reason why we can't walk and talk, is there? Anyway, you got to be wondering why I'm here." He was correct; Hermione did wonder why he was bothering her. "Alright, here it goes. I've got it on good word that on the second Saturday of December, there is going to be a Christmas Ball."

'Shit. I see where this is going and since when do I swear? Bloody hell…' "Where precisely did you get this information from? I am not about to believe a story about a ball that not one student had heard about without evidence." She began to walk faster.

"Heard it in the Gryffindor common room, Potter came by and dropped off some of my brothers' products. You know, he helped them start their business. Gave them all his winnings from the tournament."

'That's Harry,' she though in bliss, 'so sweet and kind. I can't help but l-' But Ron's incessant nagging bore into her skull like a drill.

"As I was saying, he drops these off, and when a couple of girls from my house were fawning all over him, he let it slip that they should buy dress robes for the second Saturday next month," he exclaimed in triumph. He completely missed the jealous look Hermione had since hearing about the Gryffindor girls.

"And what, you think I'm going to go with you," she said, a bit too harshly. Ron's face fell and then contorted in anger.

"You don't have to be such a bloody bitch about it. I thought I'd do you a favor and let you go with me, but I guess you aren't as smart as everyone thinks."

Hermione stopped walking and wheeled around. "Excuse me?! And what in the world is that supposed to mean, _Ronald?_"

"It means that you're hot and you'd look good on my arm. Besides, you think anyone else is going to ask the muggleborn Head Girl, you've got to be fucking joking!"

"What does my heritage have to do with anything?!" 'Do not hex him. Do not hex him. Do not hex him.'

Ron smirked. "It doesn't mean _anything_, though what does mean something is that nobody in the bloody castle is going to ask a frigid bitch like you who probably never even snogged a bloke."

"I am not frigid! I simply don't want to be a notch on some loser's bedpost. And I'll have you know, I have snogged a boy before, though thank Merlin he looked nothing like you!" 'Hermione 1, Weasley 0,' she smiled to herself.

"So he was ugly then? Ha ha, that _would_ be the best you could get! But whatever, you want to miss out on me, fine. When you end up in tears at the end of the ball, maybe I'll give you a sympathy shag. Might as well get used to it, it's all you'll ever get." Ron smirked in triumph with hate in his eyes, and strutted off like a king.

Hermione refused to let him win. The boy was a good thirty feet away when she thought of a comeback. "Don't flatter yourself, Ronald! I meant that I'd never want to dance with, date, snog, or fuck a creepy little ginger with a pathetic inferiority complex. The entire time I'd hear nothing but 'woe is me, my brothers are all better than me.' Real romantic if you ask me!"

Ron wheeled around. "_Relashio!_" Hermione's eyes widened and she dove out of the way. A blaze of hot hair blew by her, singing a few strands of hair.

"How _dare_ you try to attack me! I'll see to it you have detention until-"

"_Relashio!_" Another blast of scorching hair hurdled towards her. She moved again out of the way, but her cloak had begun to burn. She threw it away.

"You owe me a new cloak, Ronald! _Expelliarmus!"_ The boy just managed to throw up a shield, causing the spell to defect harmlessly away.

"_Reducto!"_

"_Protego! _Ron, stop this right now. You're just going to get yourself in trouble." Her words fell on deaf ears as they traded spells for several minutes.

Ron finally put his wand to his hip. He was cut in several places and breathing hard. Hermione's sweater and skirt were torn in several places due to Cutting Curses that weren't completely blocked. "Whatever, I don't have time to play anymore."

"Get away from me. I will be telling the Headmaster about this, don't you worry." Picking up her half-burnt cloak, she quickly began to walk away.

"Didn't Potter teach you anything," he yelled cackling to her back, his voice high with clear insanity, "never turn your back until you have their wand! _CRUCIO!_"

Hermione yelled and turned around, seeing the spell race towards her. She wouldn't be able to block it or dodge. She closed her eyes and braced for the excruciating pain.

BOOM!

She let out the breath she was holding. No pain, this was strange. Perhaps she blacked out the moment it hit her? But if this was a dream, why was she so sore? Against her better judgment, she opened her chocolate brown eyes. Then they widened. This _had_ to be a dream.

Harry Potter was standing, back to her, with his left hand out. There was something in it. It looked like a silver ball of light and mist. Was it? No, it couldn't be, she thought. But in her mind she knew, he had actually _caught_ the Cruciatus Curse.

Ron just stared, pale as a ghost. "I-I-I'm s-sorry.."

"_Stupefy_," Harry roared. To her morbid and vengeful fascination, Hermione saw her attacker get thrown the length of the hallway. She let out a small sob.

She saw Harry kneel down next to her slumped form. He cupped her cheek. "Ms. Granger?" She kept sobbing. He repeated her name. No response. "Hermione, Hermione are you ok?"

'He…said my name…' The shock alone allowed her to open her eyes. She could see his handsome face, so full of worry.

"Are you alright?" She gave a tiny nod. "I want you to go to the Hospital Wing. Tell Madame Pomfrey what happened. Stay there while I sort this out, can you do that."

She nodded again. "Good, that's my girl." Then Hermione felt something that cause her heart to melt, despite all the fear and pain in her body. He pulled her to him and wrapped his arms around her. She put her face into his chest and began to bawl.

"Shh, shh, it's going to be alright. It was the first real fight you've been in, you have every right to cry. I know I did." His soothing words kept flowing and each one made her feel a little better. "You know Hermione, you'll hate me for saying this, but this is why I push you so hard in class."

"W-why," she sputtered, her voice muffled by his shirt.

"Because I never want to see you hurt." The truth of that statement surprised and warmed her, and Harry felt some sort of peace wash over him. "Now get off to Pomfrey, I'll be there within a half."

She nodded into his chest and pushed herself away. She walked off quickly, her charred cloak dragging behind her.

Harry watched her go, then walked the other way to the beaten Weasley. "_Ennervate_," he said with a point of his wand. Ron groaned, then awoke. The first thing he saw was a very livid professor.

He grabbed the boy by the collar and slammed him into the wall. "I know for a fact that the Headmaster loves to give second chances, but let me make this very clear, _Weasley._" He said the name with quiet rage. "If you are not out of my class tomorrow, and if you ever speak to or try to harm Ms. Granger again, I will make you regret it for the rest of your life. Your family will be ashamed of you."

Harry tossed him aside. "Now we're off to the Headmaster's office, Mr. Weasley."

Meanwhile, Hermione was walking into the Hospital Wing. Madame Pomfrey heard footsteps.

"Merlin, if it's another cold or anxiety problem I'm going to bloody retire! Now, what seems to be the-" Her voice caught in her throat as her eyes fell on the bloody, cut, sobbing girl in front of her.

"Ms. Granger!" The mediwitch would not allow a single word out of her mouth, instead going straight ahead to work on her injuries. The witch immediately forced two large goblets of potion into the hand of the Head Girl.

"Now drink up, one is a Calming Draught, the other will close your wounds. You will need to stay the night. I've put some clothes on your bed." Pomfrey waved her wand over Hermione's body.

"No broken bones, no signs of forced trauma. You needn't tell me everything, but be honest, is the situation being taken care of by someone in the position to do so?"

"Yes," was her meek reply. Hermione undressed, noticing her favorite bra had a rip in it. The fact only brought another wave of tears out. She put on the white pajama bottoms and shirt without fuss, and curled up in the safety of the warm bed.

True to his word, Harry entered the room exactly when he said he would. He saw Hermione sleeping peacefully, and conjured a comfortable chair next to the bed. Harry had resigned himself to keeping a vigil on his favorite student for the night.

Several hours later, Hermione awoke. Her eyes were still closed, and from the darkness of her eyelids, she knew it was night. She also knew she was hungry. Hermione planned on moving, but several voices caused her to lay still.

"…apologies Harry, but the fact remains that this was an act of blind emotion. I cannot in good faith expel a student for one moment's lapse in judgment." 'Dumbledore,' she thought.

"So you're willingly going to allow a student who attempted to use an Unforgivable on a fellow student to remain here? Had that curse connected, she would have been in excruciating pain. Pomfrey told me how terrified the poor girl was! Imagine what it would have been if the Cruciatus had been successful!"

"I would advise you to lower your voice, Harry. Neither of us desires to wake her."

"Quit dodging the subject, Dumbledore. If I hadn't caught that spell, Weasley would be in Azkaban. Every wizarding family knows how foul those spells are, he _knew_ his actions. I don't give a fuck if it didn't hit."

"Please refrain from such vulgar language, and while I understand-"

"You don't understand a bloody thing," Harry interrupted. "You think everyone should be given second and third chances when they foul up. What if that had been the _Avada Kedavra_? What if he used a different Unforgivable?"

"My decision stands. Both will serve detentions. Mr. Weasley will receive two weeks, while Ms. Granger will receive three days. And thirty points from Gryffindor."

"If you're going to play it like that, I want you to swear on two conditions." Hermione poked one eye open. Harry and Dumbledore were standing on the far side of the wing. She could tell, even from blurred body language, that he was furious.

"I am willing to consider all possibilities, seeing as you were the one who intervened." Harry really was sick of the old man and his grandfather tone.

"Weasley will serve detention with Snape." Dumbledore spoke in agreement. "And the second is that Hermione serve hers with me." She felt her heart flutter, then stiffed as a bit of pain hit her.

"Agreed, however, before I turn in, I must ask something of you. There is a certain rumor about you and Ms. Granger."

"And what, may I ask, is that," he all but growled.

"Several students have noticed Ms. Granger lingering after her class, the last class of the day, to talk to you inside your office. With doors closed, I might add."

"What are you insinuating, sir? If any other professor did this, you would not care in the least. Why are you singling me out?"

"You and I both know you are no average teacher. You are charismatic, the students love you, and I've never seen more witches enamored with a professor since Gilderoy. And you are far younger than he was when he taught here."

"Two things. One, I would not call anything that man did as teaching. It insults the rest of us. And two, ask me exactly what you are thinking. No more of this diplomatic shite."

"Very well. Harry, what is the precise nature of the relationship between you and Hermione Granger?

The breath in Hermione's chest caught. What would he say? Would he tell the truth, whatever that may be, or would he lie? 'But…isn't it wrong for me to want him to like me? I mean, do I even like him like that?'

"After most classes, she visits my office and we talk. We both were raised in muggle London, it gives us someone to relate to. And I'll admit it, I'm lonely around here and she makes a good friend."

"I will ask you this once, and I assume you won't betray my trust. Has your relationship, and is your relationship, platonic?" The old man sighed heavily. It was not as if this scenario hadn't been thought of during the hiring process. But things were getting more and more difficult.

Harry thought long and hard on the Headmaster's question. Was their relationship normal? Probably not, but he knew it was platonic. "Yes, it has and is. I have never touched her aside from earlier today, and that was only to console a crying student of mine. But," Harry knew this might cost him his job, "in all honesty I cannot say what feelings I have for her. I admit I care about her a great deal. She is funny, kind, a great companion, and I would like to remain her friend."

"My boy," Regret and defeat could be heard all over the elder professor's words, "she is not Nymphadora. But, due to lack of any evidence and the matter that you have my complete trust, I will rest this matter. Though, I will ask you to consider your frequent meetings with Ms. Granger and perhaps limit them. Pleasant evening."

As Dumbledore left, Harry could only sigh. "I suppose I won't be staying here tonight, sorry. How did I get into this," he said while walking away. His next words were barely audible. "How can I feel something for you?"

Hermione could only wipe the few tears from her face once she was alone. "I know, Harry. That question is in my thoughts too…"

* * *

Yea, the seeds of attraction and all that stuff are there. I hope you don't mind this, cause they aren't gonna jump each other anytime soon. Theyre scared and excited at the same time, much as I think it would be if you were attracted to your student.

Again, stay vocal and let me know.


	4. Dog Day

So life has been a little busy but hey, here's the next chapter. It might not be as long, but I'm hoping it'll do the trick. I hope you enjoy.

RFP

* * *

There were only two topics of gossip around Hogwarts for the next month. The first, naturally, was the upcoming ball. When Dumbledore announced it at dinner, Hermione could hear the squeals of excited girls all the way from Pomfrey's domain. The second bit of gossip was, just as unsurprising, about how Hermione had defended herself from Ron, and was saved by the new Defense professor.

In the extra day that Hermione was required to spend in bed, she had a number of visitors from her house and every other. She had expected nothing of the Slytherin house, making Draco Malfoy's presence all the more surprising.

"I may not be the nicest person in the world, but I _have_ been under the Cruciatus before. And nobody deserves that kind of torment."

After that, she managed to have a rather nice conversation with the boy, until Luna and a few of the Ravenclaws showed up. He made a rather polite getaway, knowing that his visiting time had effectively ended.

Luna had naturally tried to crush her with her tiny frame and barely held back tears. Then came the inevitable. "What happened, Hermione?"

Thus began an epic drama about a single Head Girl who said no to a boy's advances for the upcoming ball. Then insults had been traded, started by Ron but finished by Hermione. A duel broke out. She admitted that when he was angry, Ron was a formidable opponent. She told about how they had traded spells to a stalemate, and when she turned to leave, he fired the Unforgivable at her.

Apparently, Dumbledore had left that part out, saying that she had merely been attacked. Once this information spread, people would be calling for Weasley to be strung up by the ankles.

After a while of idle talk, homework, and such, Hermione decided to try and sleep. She tossed and turned for a while, reliving the attack, but mostly wondering why her favorite professor hadn't visited.

* * *

"Before we begin, I want everyone who already hasn't to eventually welcome our Head Girl back to class. Also note that Weasley will not be joining us for the remainder of the year."

Hermione felt her face heat up. She could deal with being singled out for schoolwork, but socially she was not a 'center of attention' kind of girl. She admitted that she felt extremely safe being around Harry, the safest she felt since the attack.

"We've got a grand total of two things to cover in the next month. I realize the idea of grinding up against someone of the opposite sex and eventually doing things Professor McConagall would disapprove of is exciting and all, but if you all can focus for the next couple weeks I promise to make it worth your while."

That got everyone's attention. A great deal of the class blushed due to his graphic depiction of ballroom dancing. Some, like Hermione, squirmed not only at the thought of doing that with Harry, but also of what surprises he might have for the class.

'Grinding, honestly…I have more class than that!' But try as she might, she began to daydream about that very thing and then some.

"As I was saying, we're going to finish up wizard detection and move on to proper dueling. If you can duel properly, and well, then you can not only be a force for good in this world, but it will also give you all a nice confidence boost. So, let's get this last bit done and I'll let you know the big secret at the end of class."

It was a very good thing that Hermione was already several weeks ahead in their reading, since she didn't pick up a word that was said. She sat there in a daze, dreaming about doing a variety of things with her professor. Kissing would be good, she thought. She could almost feel his lips on her jaw and neck. Having his hands run up her legs, glide over her stomach, and cup her breasts…that was also_ very_ tempting. There was also a very length session involving her doing things with her mouth that would turn anyone red.

_Harry walked towards her, wearing only a pair of fleece pants. She could see his arousal clearly. She felt empowered, knowing she could do that to him. He embraced her, and as he did so she began to rub the large bulge in his pants. His hot breath exhaled a groan in her ear, before turning into kisses. She rubbed harder as he began to kiss her jawline and neck. Hermione couldn't take the teasing and crashed her lips against him, claiming him as hers and vice versa. _

_His hands expertly disrobed her, leaving her standing nude before him. "You're gorgeous, Hermione."_

_She pulled his pants down, unveiling a part of him she truly desired to see. His cock was nothing short of perfection. Strong and thick, it looked powerful and at the same time, she knew it was her Harry, and he'd never hurt her. Hermione moved to her knees and gave his length a deliciously slow lick. The way she made him moan only emboldened her. She took him in her mouth, as much as she could, and began to please his body in a way he'd never forget._

_He eventually moved away from her. "Bend over your desk, Ms. Granger."_

_"P-professor?"_

_He walked behind her and began bending her over her desk. She couldn't see him, but she panted and writhed when she felt his tongue licking her. "You have the most amazing ass I've ever seen, Hermione. You're...perfect." She could see her white knuckles as she struggled to stay upright._

_"Please..."_

_He stood up and leaned into her. She could feel the length of his cock pressing against her slick folds. "Yes, Ms. Granger?" His lips were on her neck._

_"I need...it...you..." He cupped her chin and turned her head. His tongue entered her mouth and she could taste herself on him. She loved it. She pressed her ass against him. "Fuck me...Merlin, please fuck me Harry!"_

_The feeling of being filled by him was indescribable. He hit all the right places, and his heat only made things better. Her mind could barely comprehend it. 'He's taking me from behind! I'm shagging Harry!' Time slowed as their bodies joined as one. His thrusts became harder, and she moaned louder. He was sending her to the edge and more._

_"I'm going to come, Hermione."_

_"Oh God," she whimpered. She pushed back on him harder as his thrusts became faster. "Do it, Harry. God..."_

_"Hermione..."_

_"Harry..."_

_"Ms. Granger."_

_"Harry..."_

"Ms. Granger!"

Hermione popped her head up. She had fallen asleep! She moaned in disappointment. 'Why couldn't he give be ten more seconds.' Hermione shuffled in her seat a little, and realized she was incredibly turned on from her dream.

"Welcome back to the land of the living, Ms. Granger. Try not to drift off in my class again, if you please." At least his eyes where sparkling with mischief. She was not in trouble. She didn't need _more_ embarrassment than she had already.

"Ok, here is the big moment. This class has been doing astonishingly well. You seem to pick the material up fast, and as such there are two rewards. Well, one really, since I'm forced to do the other. The first bit of good news for you all is that during the first week of December, we will be practicing..." He paused for dramatic effect, "ballroom dancing."

Half the class, mostly the male half, groaned. The female half positively beamed. "To the males out there, I feel your pain. But the powers that be determined that learning a more youthful approach to dancing would be better than the archaic dancing of the Yule Ball." 'Merlin do I hate that fucking dance.' "And the second part is that, in our spare class time, I will be teaching you how to do….this!"

The class stared in awe as their professor turned into a large, but very handsome black wolf. He had a glossy black coat and vibrant green eyes, not to mention he stood about the height of a Great Dane.

Harry walked around the class. A few students scratched his head, which he had to admit felt amazing. Many of them, he could tell, would want to attempt this type of magic. He hated to have to tell them that only about 10% of witches or wizards could manage this type of magic.

'He's our professor, not a puppy….he's our professor, not a puppy…' Hermione Granger was good at keeping things a secret. For one, nobody knew that she wore thong underwear almost exclusively. Nobody knew that she could already dance very well. And certainly nobody knew that she had a _very_ large soft spot for canines. The temptation to cuddle the thing was almost too much for her.

Harry made his way over to Hermione, and sat down expectantly. His eyes locked with her brown ones, and he used his best pleading look on her. 'Five...four…three…two…one…'

She reached her hand out and scratched him under the muzzle. 'Not there!' But it was too late and he could already feel his eyes begin to droop. 'Bloody canines…'

Some of the class had begun to giggle or chuckle at her antics. Harry looked up through his bleary vision at her. There was something about that look that worried him. His suspicions were confirmed when she conjured up a tennis ball. '….shite.'

'Call this revenge, Mr. Potter,' she smirked to herself.

The moment she tossed the ball across the room, Harry could feel his paws skid on the floor as he scampered to get it. This was the downside to being an Animagus. While in animal form, several animal compulsions became hard to ignore. As a canine, it was in his nature to chase something that fled from him, in this case the ball.

'You're mine ball!' He went to snatch it up in his powerful jaws, but it magically zoomed away. Harry swiveled his head to Hermione, who was using a banishing charm to send it to the other side of the room. He took off in chase.

Several minutes later and a hysterically laughing class, Harry had enough. He ran up, jumped on the desk, bristled his haunches, and growled menacingly at Hermione. 'Give me the bloody ball or so help me I'm going to fail your ass, regardless of how hot it is!'

The brunette smirked in triumph and summoned the ball to her. Harry snatched it out of her hand and took it to a corner, where he promptly shredded the poor thing. He stared at the tattered remains of the ball. 'Victory, Potter.'

Then he smelled it.

It was a very hot scent, something very heavy as well. It reminded him almost of sweat but it had a distinct spice to it. He moved around the floor, sniffing it out. Whatever it was, it smelled _amazing._

Hermione watched him sniffing around. She had to admit it was cute. Or well, it was cute until he stopped at her desk. Then, she knew.

When he got to Hermione's desk, it hit him full force. He remembered she had been daydreaming all class. Then he noticed her trying to push her skirt down a little more.

It clicked. 'I'm smelling…Hermione. Or…part of her.' He thanked Merlin and God that he had black fur, otherwise he'd be blushing. Before his canine form could react any further, he turned back.

"Well, as you can all see from that little demonstration with Ms. Granger, the biggest danger with an Animagus transformation is controlling the animalistic urges. Depending on the form, these urges will be strong or weak. Canines, in general, have strong compulsions towards the chase and protection. We'll continue this next week." He said all of this very fast, then retreated to his office and shut the door.

'Beer, beer, beer, I need beer.' He summoned two and drained the first one immediately. He sat back in his chair and groaned. "Potter, what the bloody hell are you doing?" Upon looking down, he noticed that he was very excited, to say the least.

A knock came from the door. He groaned, knowing who it was. "Please Granger, not today." There was a pause before the sound of feet hurrying away.

* * *

Hermione wanted to cry, and she knew she would, she just needed to make it back to the Head's dorm.

He had seen her daydreaming and smelled her arousal. There was no doubt that he would piece together what she had been thinking. She had wanted to explain everything, but he sent her away before she could even open the door.

The man who saved her, the man who she could feel herself falling deeply for, had no desire to see her. What hurt most was that she wasn't even 'Hermione' or 'Ms. Granger', he had simply called her 'Granger.' She felt insignificant, broken.

She had begun to sprint down the halls, praying she'd make it to her bed before the tears fell.

* * *

Ok, this chapter is finished. First things first, no wolf-Harry was not going to, nor will he ever, jump human Hermione. If you read into it more than you should, well...thats on you. Personally, I just thought it'd be a cool little thing to have happen, and for the two to further their friendship by kidding around.

Right now, it's the middle of November, giving a month until the ball. Expect the next two chapters to involve that, then maybe a little something about Christmas Break. Term ends at the end of June, so it's looking like this story is gonna run a few more chapters than I expected.

Also, I don't think it's unheard of for a strong crush to form in a little over 2 months. And yes, drama is a necessity, because frankly I don't think something like this would go down without a shit ton of drama.

And lastly, keep reviewing because some of my ideas do stem from them.

Ok...so that wasn't the last, this is. For my next fic, I'm considering doing a Harry/Tonks. Mainly cause I love the Tonks character and she reminds me of several of my good friends. Plus I like the whole "forbidden" angle but im prolly gonna make Tonks a little younger, I dunno. And right now I'm toying with the idea of a were-Harry. Mainly from a "what if Snape was too slow in PoA to stop Lupin and Harry was bit?" Lemme know your thoughts.


End file.
